Minecraft: Diamond Crisis
by Pkmasterpwnz
Summary: Steve and the other members of the MCA council are dealing with a strange anomaly. The diamonds are slowly disappearing. As if this wasn't enough, strange things begin to happen in the city, that could lead to its ultimate destruction.
1. Chapter 1: False Assumptions

Minecraft: Diamond Crisis

Chapter 1: False Assumptions

_Steve – 11:00 o clock at the MCA Tower._

Mr. Steve was an honest hardworking bloke. He spent the majority of his time building the majestic city of Craft Haven. Due to a shocking shortage in diamonds, the city has gone through hard times. "Mr. Steve have you gotten your projection on the diamonds in this vicinity alongside the diamonds in at least two chunks of this general area?" Jack O'Connell asked. It was in Steve's opinion that Jack was a douche. Especially considering Jack placed first in the election to lead the MineCraft Association, which is an organization that looks out for Craft Haven's best interests.

Mr. Steve placed second naturally, however this fact pissed Steve off considering he built the city in his spare time, and dedicated all of his resources and hard earned diamonds into the protection and constant upkeep. "Yes, I have scanned the projected area, and have come up with an estimate, that there are approximately 10 veins of diamonds, possibly less." Mr. Steve announced. "Damn.." was all the words Jack O'Connel could manage to choke out. Of course there goes Sharen's input of "We have yet to discover the source of the diamond deterioration at first, our hypothesis was the ever growing population of Creepers. So, considering that conclusion we decided to place traps in any chunk that the X-Ray found positives for diamonds. However, this was found as an obsolete method, and we then concluded that Creepers have nothing to do with the ever disappearing diamonds." "Well, that just about sums up the meeting for today." Jack announced, at which point everyone except Mr. Steve proceeded to leave. Mr. Steve stood at the window on the opposite side of the door, next to the conference table and stood there whilst looking at his reflection, he began to ponder the issue of the diamonds going missing. _Where could they be going..?; Surely people couldn't be stealing them, we have all of the areas where diamonds where found positive sealed of with a sophisticated redstone-_ his train of thought was broken by the touch of his boss, Jack who was was standing beside him, with his hand on Mr. Steve's shoulder blade. "I know how this must feel, you poured your life into Craft Haven, and now something is threatening its prosperity.." Jack said in a tone that indicates sympathy. Mr. Steve completely ignoring Jack's statement walks out the door.

The MCA tower was right next to a very popular bar, a bar, that Mr. Steve did not build. Mr. Steve spent 5 years building Craft Haven, and many people from distant villages and other places moved to the city. Since the migration and adaptation from village life-style to a city life-style, many new buildings and establishments have been added to the city with the approval from Mr. Steve. Mr. Steve proceeded to go the bar and order a nice ale. He figured he deserved a nice drink, considering the on-going investigations regarding the diamonds. He remembers last weeks meeting, when Jack began debating the idea of dropping the diamond pay-grade altogether. Steve argued the seriousness that would do on the economy. Craft Haven's economy works based on a pay-grade system. The system works by paying workers in precious metals based on the job that person performs. For instance, the workers at the MCA with the exception of the Miners Division, are on a diamond pay-grade. Whereas for instance, a farmer gets a pay-grade of Iron. Now lets say middle classed people, such as business owners and large establishment owners, will be on a pay-grade of gold and possibly more depending on their establishment/business's important to the city-wide economy.

Mr. Steve had argued that "Without diamonds, those in-charge of the city's major affairs would be at a major disadvantage in the event of a terrorist attack." it was that point that eventually led the debate to be placed on hold, which was better than passing the motion. Who could blame the other council members for agreeing, Sharen naturally being a flirty gal towards Steve would have agreed with Mr. Steve regardless of the point. Owen and Jack where the hardest members to sell on the idea. Jack was never bought, but Owen agreed it would be best not to do away with the current pay-grade system as it has always worked in the past.

Mr. Steve was unaware that later tonight, he would receive a call announcing an emergency meeting at the MCA tomorrow. So he kept on drinking, he was at a modest sober, or at the most buzzed. When this blonde woman sits beside him and orders an ale. Despite the rational side of his brain telling him to leave this woman alone, he decided to disobey and make conversation with the woman. "Heyy, I'm Steve." where the only words he could muster. "Hello, my name is Christine." she replied. Then, before even giving Steve another chance at words, she asked " Are you the Mr. Steve?"

"Yes" he replied, suddenly sobering up at the mention of his very well known title of "Mr. Steve."

"Its so nice to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. Steve glanced at his watch and realized that he needed to get home, travel was best done during the day. Despite many many efforts by Steve, Owen, Sharen, and Jack; A.K.A the MCA council, they have yet to prevent ALL monster attacks. Monster attacks are very rare nowadays. With the city's amazing security system, that's able to detect monsters, most monsters don't get in. Plus, there are walls and plenty of light during the night. It still isn't enough at times.

Craft Haven has a department that handles this type of thing, the CA or Combat Association. Its a thing that most people have been born and trained for. Most of the casualties are typically members of the CA. Then of course there is the CHI or Craft Haven Investigations which naturally investigate everything suspicious. "Hey, its running late, I gotta go." Steve said. "Here's my number." The truth behind Steve's motives to getting home, was that he really didn't wanna get caught at this hour as plastered as he was, during the conversation he had started with Christine, he had drank one too many ale's, and was a little more intoxicated then he had originally intended. "Call me." Mr. Steve said and then he proceeded to pay the tab, and go home. Mr. Steve arrived at his front door in approximately twenty minutes, considering he lives pretty far away from the bar and the MCA. Steve went to his bed room, and out of exhaustion fell asleep almost instantly.

"RING RING RING!" went Mr. Steve's phone. Steve looked at the clock, the clock displayed 8:00 o clock, and today was a Saturday. He proceeded to pick up the phone. "Hello is this Mr. Steve?" the voice on the other end asked. "Yes, what is it?" Mr. Steve quickly replied. "We have issued a MPW on Jack O'Connel, we are requesting assistance from all of the MCA Council members, please meet us at the CHI headquarters in an hour." The voice said, and then Steve heard the familiar click sound, indicating the end of the connection. _Damn, things have reached an all time low, first diamonds disappear, and the economy is going to shit, and now Jack has gone missing... _Steve began going through his process of sobering up after a night at the bar, this includes drinking milk, and taking a nice hot shower, and getting dressed. Steve was ready at around 8:45, Steve then proceeded down the street to the CHI HQ. Steve was the first one to arrive, then Shanen, and the Owen. After everyone was present the meeting began. "Hello council members, I am detective Notch Oswald." _Naturally _Steve thought sarcastically. The first name Notch has been very popular since, well _forever._

"Where was Jack seen last?" detective Notch questioned. Mr. Steve was unable to answer this question as he hadn't seen jack since the meeting yesterday. "It was my understanding that he was out late last night, working on an important MCA related issue." Shanen declared. "Well, with the state of things, we won't be able to look for Jack, especially since the MCA cut our funding last month." Detective Notch declared. _Are you kidding me? this whole diamond thing is spiraling out of control! Then again.. with Jack out of the picture, I will be able to take back what is mine. MCA will now be under my lead. _"Are you kidding me! You're gonna just disregard the disappearance of a MCA council member? What the hell is wrong with you people!" Owen outburst. "Sir, please calm down, it has nothing to do with personal issues, this is strictly a financial deficiency." _Oh, I see, this is a cheap revenge scheme because the MCA cut their diamond funding in half due to the current issue _Steve thought. "That is bullshit! There is no fucking excuse, there is plenty of diamonds in your budget to deal with a possible terrorist attack, have you forgotten your place detective! You answer to the order of the MCA just like all of the justice based programs!" Owen explained, detective Notch's face hardened. Steve had already became aware that this was gonna end badly.

"That's IT!" Owen said, he and Sharen stormed out, Steve was surprised that for once, Sharen didn't apply her two scents into the matter. Then again, Sharen never was any good in crisis situations. "Detective, with all due respect, if you cannot service the needs of Craft Haven, I will have no choice but to shut down all of your on-going investigations, and any other services you are providing until further notice." Steve declared, he too then left. After walking out of the CHI building Steve met up with Owen and Sharen, who he found was standing in the corner across the road is the MCA Tower. The council members then proceeded to enter the building and meet up in the conference room. It was Owen who had made the first initial statement, after ten minutes of angry silence. "Something has to be done about this, this is treason, the CHI now feels they have the power to disobey the MCA because we had to cut their yearly salary budgets?"; "Well, I say we shut those bastards down, I mean we are the MC Fucking A!" Sharen chimed in. "I have already taken care of the matter, I informed them that the CHI and all of their on-going investigations are to be terminated. Naturally we will need the military force of the CA to help us in this endeavor, because if the CHI is willing to disobey us in a matter such as this, there is no way they will take the shut down of all of their operations lightly. In the mean time, I will be taking over as head of the MCA until Jack's return, as I placed second in the election, this is of course the standard protocol in a situation such as this." Steve explained.

"My first business of order, contact the CEO of CA and send me the best warriors they have, make sure to clarify that they are NOT to attack unless they disobey the given orders, and attempt to attack or harm any CA member, or MCA council member during the process." Steve ordered. Sharen and Owen got to work immediately dialing the phones, and doing as they where instructed.

_Meanwhile, Far off in an unknown area_

Jack O'Connel was gripped by fear when he awoke in a dark room, he couldn't see anything, however he could hear a couple of voices talking. "Phase 1 is complete, soon we will intiate the second phase in our plan." One of the voices said. "Good, do not fail, everything must be executed as I have specified." Jack O'Connel was seized by confusion, and engulfed in fear.. however that fear turned into anger, such anger fueled him to say "Who the hell are you people, do you know who I am?" "That doesn't matter, who you are is no longer important, pretty soon you will cease to exist.."


	2. Chapter 2: Hell

Chapter 2: Hell

"Steve, we have the two CA members, on their way, they will be our escort, there are another two members for support and riot control. Lets do this." Sharen announced after a twenty minute conversation over the phone. "Good, Lets get this over with." Steve said, afterwards, they all left and met up with the four CA members across the street. All seven of them marched down the street until they reached the CHI building, after just approaching the entrance, the Chief Detective, Robin Gordon appeared. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he said grouchily. "Your agency is in direct violation of the MCA, as you failed to look for one of the council members as instructed, you will as of now be disbanded. We are prepared to use military force if necessary." Steve announced. "Like hell we are disbanded, do you realize who – " he was cut off. "Gordon, you are stepping outside of your league,

has time blinded you, or have you forgotten who you work for. I find it astounding that an agency such as this is as dysfunctional as it turns out to be.. this shut down should have been done years ago, please step aside peacefully, or you will be charged with aspiring against the government. In which case you will remain imprisoned for eternity." Steve declared mercilessly. Robin Gordon then proceeded to draw a diamond sword and began to step forward towards Steve. The four CA members stepped forward. The area erupted in a sword fight, however considering Gordon was outnumbered, he was quickly apprehended. "Take him to the portal." Steve commanded. The council members walked in, and announced the message. "Attention, as of now, all of you are out of a job, due to suspicious activity, the CHI is being shut down temporarily." The office erupted in chaos. People was cursing, and damaging CHI property, and things similar to that.

"Calm down, or we will arrest you!" Steve announced sternly, it was apparent to those in the CHI building that Mr. Steve was on the brink of losing all of his patience. Naturally, the office didn't calm down in even the slightest retrospect. "Now." Steve said. After that word erupted from Steve's mouth, the four CA Members acted so quickly that to the normal persons eye, it would be barely visible, before anyone in the building could realize it, the CHI members where all restrained before even another thought could occur in their minds. "What? What the hell just happened?" one of them had said, several other members had comments concerning the speed of the CA members. "I bet you are all a little confused.. which is natural in this situation.. so I will give you the honor of explaining what just happened." Steve announced. "The people who administered this arrest, was under the influence of the Potion of Swiftness, that was enhanced.. this explains why you didn't see them coming.. this potion allows the drinker to have inhuman speed, as a matter of fact, the majority of you probably didn't even have time for your brains to register what just happened." Steve explained. "Take them away." Steve commanded.. and soon the building was clear, and the CHI members where taken care of. In Craft Haven, justice is served like this. Regardless of what anyone says, the MCA has the final decision in all debates, or affairs.. period. If anyone brakes a law say, they are sent to Jail. Typically they are sentenced based on their crime. In the case of the CHI members that where just arrested they will be taken to Jail without further say, for defying the MCA.

To protect Craft Haven, the Jail, and all of the other punishment facilities where built in the nether.. naturally that was complicated.. and many deals had to be made with the various monsters that await in this hell scape. There are various punishments that await in the nether. For petty crimes, such as theft, or assault etc, the criminal is sent to this place, and imprisoned. But, a crime such as defying the MCA was a major level crime, most of the people that commit major crimes, and punished by exile in the nether, they are left with nothing, most of them die within a week. However, in the rare event someone survives longer than a week, they will then be captured and executed. As well as being captured and executed, most of the people that commit major crimes are immediately taken to the nether and executed.

"Steve, you didn't have to go so easy on them.. they committed a very bad crime, why didn't you chose to execute them." Shanen asked. "Because, even though they are going against me, execution is not the answer here." Steve said.. and the conversation was dropped after that statement. "Damn it.. this is gonna eat up the press, I just hope we can control the public.." Owen realized aloud, and he was right of course.. everything the council does is known immediately.. there is no privacy. "Don't worry, I have this under control." Steve said. Even after saying that, Steve knew all to well he was completely lost here, the missing council member wasn't such a big deal.. but the CHI disobeying direct orders was something different altogether. It was apparent that Robin Gordon had to be executed.. if he where ever aloud to return to the real world, whose to say he won't attempt to topple the MCA. Having taken over the control of Craft Havens investigative team.. _What the hell is going on lately.. I never realized how much this world depends on diamonds.. at this rate Craft Haven will topple over.. resources is what keeps this place running, without them its over.. who in the hell is doing this!_ Steve though worriedly.

"So what now, sir." Shanen said. "Go home" Steve said.. and then they all departed in different directions. Steve was a little to angry to enjoy his Saturday now. Steve remained to worry about the safety of Craft Haven as he continued to walk home. Steve was approaching the door when "BOOM" he was blown back by and incredible explosive force. At this point Steve was about unconscious, he was unable to move, and he was struggling to breathe. After a few minutes he got up and noticed that there was an enormous hole, where his house should be. Steve looked down at his hands, which now where covered in blood and shaking madly.. it was then that he realized that he had been cut up pretty bad. Steve began to yell and scream as loud as he could. At this point a few CA members had made their way to his house.. "Steve, are you hurt is everything okay." The man asked. Steve couldn't manage to say anything.. he was on his knees at this point.. trembling in fear and pain. "Steve, you've been hurt.. we need to take you to a Hospital.. your cuts are very bad.. and your suffering severe trauma.. escort is on the way.. lie down on the ground and await the emergency CA escort.." The man insisted.. but to Steve it was like he wasn't even there.. Steve's mind was completely blank.. thought was absent. Fear poked and prodded at Steve.. electricity was running through his veins.. soon Steve lost his sight.. and was quickly unconscious.. "Damn it.. I'm gonna need back up.. he's fainted!" The man spoke into his communications device.. and soon there was quite the crowd around Steve.


	3. Chapter 3: Shut Down

Chapter 3 Shut Down

_Heading of the CH News Paper_

**Article 1:** Later yesterday, the leader of the MCA Jack O'Connel was reported missing, after a talk about an investigation with the MCA, it was believed that the CHI refused to investigate thehe disappearance of the lead council member. Shortly after the debate, the CHI was then shut down using force. Further information will be known as it becomes available.

**Article 2: ** Last night, Mr. Steve was rushed to the emergency room after surviving and explosion. The source of the explosion is said to be Mr. Steve's house. We visited his room in the emergency room yesterday, he was still unconscious and was suffering from major trauma and some minor cuts on his arm.

"Mr. Steve, are you awake? We have some questions regarding the tragedy that occurred a couple of days ago." A voice said, this voice awoke Steve. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" Steve asked with a weak voice. Then the doctors stormed in the lead doctor told the journalists to get the hell out. Steve was still a little unconscious. The news reporters where thrust out by all of the assistant doctors and nurses.. Steve was awake by this point. Steve was unaware of why he was in the hospital. "What's going on, why am I here?" Steve asked the doctor. "You are suffering minor injures and severe trauma, we have kept you in the hospital to keep an eye on you." The doctor replied. "When you are ready, you can check out." After those words where said, Steve began to slowly realize why he was in the hospital in the first place. His house had been exploded, and he could have been killed. It was perfect timing of course, given the CHI the only professional investigative team was shut down just that day. "I'm ready" Steve said. Steve knew that he would have to investigate this matter on his own. With the crisis going on, there is no way he would be able to rebuild his house just yet.

Steve then signed his release papers, and began searching. After finding the highest class hotel in Craft Haven; the "Diamond Inn" (the name diamond serves quite a purpose too.) he decided he would have to rent out a room. Renting a room for even a single night would cost one diamond per night. Steve had the money to stay for quite a while, Steve was a very wealthy man. "I would like to rent a room." Steve said to the man behind the counter in the lobby of the Diamond Inn. "For how long, Mr. Steve" the man replied. "A month." Steve said. The mans face widened. "That will be 30 diamonds sir." he said. Steve handed the man the diamonds. "You will be in room 200 on the top floor, its the classiest room in the hotel." The man said, Steve who had no belongings went to the elevator, and pressed the 4 button. The elevator shot up and was moving at incredible speed until finally, it reached the top floor. The fourth floor was very nice and was where all of the high quality rooms resided.

Steve opened the door and took a look, and it was quite mesmerizing. There was an in-door pool and Jacuzzi. There was an enormous bed, and a R-Vision that took up an entire wall. There was a computer with access to the Red Net there was a fridge full of food (all of the food came at a price, naturally) and an amazing window view. Steve decided to get onto the Red Net, and do some research on diamonds. The Red Net is a series of complicated Red Stone circuits. The circuits lead to a large building that in turn re-route the circuit to content from various other places. Naturally the Red Net is a very small place, most businesses can't even begin to afford advertising over the Red Net. The Red Net was actually an experiment that was approved by the MCA. The Red Net is actually quite difficult to connect to. As of now, the only way to get access to the Red Net is for employees to build a circuit into the network.

The Red Net is underground, and is limited to very few users. Even the most wealthy people can barely afford access to the Red Net. One day, however, the Red Net will be widely available. Red Vision works similarly, it sends a circuit to the CHTN or the Craft Haven TV Network, and displays whatever is sent back. Steve was disappointed when the Red Net connection the Hotel advertised was dead. _Wait a minute.. _Steve thought. _How could the Red Net be down.. It works via Red Stone.. and under ground. There is no possible way it could be down.. Unless... _ Steve ran down the stairs. "Excuse me.. do you have a red phone at this hotel?" Steve asked the man behind the counter. "Yes, here it is" The man replied as he gave Steve the phone.. Steve attempted to call Owen.. but after entering the information into the Red-Phone and attempting a connection with the other user.. there was no output or even a sign of attempting a connection. _This is odd.. why can't I use neither the Red Net, nor any Red Phone Service.. hmm.. I wonder if R-Vision is online and working. _I dropped the Red Phone and ran back to my room, I turned on the R-Vision.. and nothing.. there was no image at all.. _First the Red Net, then the Red-Phone and now the R-Vision.. all of the major content systems are down. What the hell is going on here.. its as if all of the red-stone powered technologies have been deactivat- OH NO!_ Steve burst out of his room and ran. First down the four flights of steps down to the lobby. Then, he ran for quite a while until he reached the gate of the city. The gate was deactivated as well as the rest of anything powered by red-stone. _Oh no.. this is very very bad.. nothing involving red-stone is fucking working.. this city is at major risk. First no communication, now no entertainment which really isn't a big deal.. but now there is no safety for the city at all. _"Damn It!" Steve exclaimed.. then he began to run in the direction of Owens house he was gathering the council members for an emergency meeting. It took him a total of thirty-minutes to run and get the council members (Shanen and Owen) and run to the MCA tower.

"Ok, everything from the Red Net, to the Safety Systems in this city are offline." Steve said. "Could it just be an error with the Redstone.. could there be a weather based flaw in the Red-Stone or something?" Owen suggested. "That's highly unlikely, Owen; Some of the minor red-stone based systems are working, such as the emergency lights in the city in case the red-stone lamps cease to work.. the lamps themselves are also working. Even the elevators are working.. so this must be an intentional attack on these specific systems." Steve explained. The members of the council sat there thinking over that statement, and came to the conclusion that Steve had to be right. All of the lighting is working and any other Red-Stone contraption was working fine. "Could this be a terrorist attack?" Shanen asked. "Possibly, given that only the security, information and communication red-stone systems where the only ones attacked.. I would say that's most likely what we are dealing with here. Now that I think about it, this could also explain why the CHI was acting weird, and why my house exploded." Steve replied. The council members had decided that this was a terrorist level attack. Which made sense of course, look at all of the things that have happened. _With everything in a state of panic, this could just be a diversion.. this city has no organization anymore without the Red-Phone at least. Damn it. We need CA guards posted at the gates! _"Owen, run down to the CA building, tell them to post guards at the gates.. monsters could get in and attack. The last thing we need at a time like this is civilian casualties." Steve instructed and then he took off. "Shanen, I want you to go down to the Red Net and the Red Phone and the R-Vision stations and see if there is any evidence or anything left behind from the perpetrator." Steve commanded and then she too was gone.

_Something isn't right here, could Jack really be a part of this.. I mean he disappeared right before the CHI acted up, and now the attack on my house, and then the whole Red-Stone shut down.. there is something not right here. With the guards posted only at the gates, there is no way anyone on the inside of the city can be safe except from anything on the outside. _Soon Owen and Shanen had come back and had reported that everything had been done, Shanen wasn't able to find anything at any of the attacked sites. _Damn it.. what the hell is going on! _

Steve sat at the conference table and thought for a moment. "Go to the portal, check in the Nether for any escaped prisoners or anything out of the ordinary." _It could be possible that Neafis is behind all of this in which case.. _Steve was worried as Owen and Shanen left for the portal. Neafis was an old friend of Steve's. Steve had met Neafis in a small village that wasn't too far from his small little home. This was before Craft Haven had even been thought of. Neafis and Steve had been the best of friends, but when Craft Haven was concerned, Neafis hated Steve. Neafis had helped in creating Craft Haven but was never invited to be on the council. Neafis then tried to destroy the MCA tower, but failed. After such an attack, he was sent to the Nether. Steve had sentenced him to exile. However, Neafis was never seen again, no body was ever recovered. He was assumed dead. _If it is Neafis, there is no way he will ever be seen I know him all too well. That would explain why I was attacked personally whereas none of the other council members where directly attacked.. _

It was a few hours before Owen and Shanen returned. Their faces where grim.. something had happened. "What is it?" Steve asked. "_He _is missing." Owen replied. Steve fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Power

Chapter 4: Hidden Power

_The MCA Tower – At Night_

Owen and Shanen spent the better part of the next twenty minutes attempting to wake Steve up, after fainting because a certain someone was missing. "Steve, what are we gonna do?" Shanen asked, she was panicking just as much as Owen and Steve but more so Steve. Steve was the only person in the world that can even begin to comprehend the power that _he _has. "Put out the portal, if you damage the portal enough to where it can't be passed through." Steve said. _The only way to stop him, is to prevent him from passing into this world. It's the only possible way.. _Steve thought. "I'll come with you, I'm the only person who can stop him, so let me go to the nether, and then close the portal. I will bring the materials needed to repair the portal." Steve said and then all of the council members jogged down to the portal which is blocked off to all citizens.

They arrived at the portal fairly quickly, Steve walked through, and then Shanen and Owen proceeded in closing the portal. They were able to keep the framework of the portal in-tact. Steve was standing around near the portal. Steve was looking for the one person who could have possibly been able to organize such a crime. Herobrine. Herobrine was really just a half of Steve that was brought into existence when Steve was nearly killed by the infamous Ender Dragon. The killing blow brought out a piece of Steve's soul, and it split off into its own person and thus Herobrine was born. After Herobrine saved Steve by destroying the Ender Dragon, Herobrine disappeared. It wasn't until after Craft Haven was built that Herobrine returned. Steve however, hadn't even come close to manifesting his hidden powers. Powers that where split in half by Herobrine's separation.

"Where are you? I know you are here." Steve shouted. "That's correct." Herobrine replied with a cackle. "I've been waiting for you." Herobrine said. "Are you still ignorant of your powers, Steve?" Herobrine asked. "What powers!" Steve asked angrily. Herobrine rose up from the ground and began to float in midair. "Powers like these.." He said. He reached out his hand and a ray shot out from his hand and was shot in Steve's direction. Steve moved out of the way, in abnormal speed. Herobrine began to cackle. "You still rely on the Potion of Swiftness… what a fool." _Damn, how did he know I was using a potion. I haven't even begun to understand my powers yet... _"Now, lets try this again.. " Herobrine said. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled, and as he did so another beam of yellow light shot out from his hands. Steve, was unaware of Herobrine's spell, which prevented Steve from using the Potion of Swiftness. _What. I- I can't move! What the hell kind of trick is this! _Steve began to panic as the beam of super destructive light drew nearer and nearer to him. Suddenly, without even realizing it, Steve had moved out of the way and was in the air. "Impressive, however using your powers only in a state of panic requires no talent. You are still a lost cause. I will end you now, Steve!" Herobrine said and then "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" The ground around Steve was gone, and Steve himself was missing.

"Fool… don't you realize... your powers where greater than mine. No matter, you probably didn't even have enough time to think…" Herobrine said.


	5. Chapter 5: Organized Crime

Chapter 5: Organized Crime

Herobrine knew what was to happen next, sitting beside what should have been Steve's body was a couple pieces of obsidian and flint and steel. Herobrine began to cackle. "He could have one, no matter though, his power is now mine." But despite saying that to himself, he didn't feel any different. The power he felt was the same as he had always felt, great, but not as great as had been rumored. _No matter, soon Craft Haven will be no more, and I will destroy this pathetic excuse for a material plain, and in doing so, will create a new world. _ Herobrine, being only ten chunks from the portal swiftly grabbed the portal repair supplies, which lie where Steve's dead body would have been, had it not been obliterated. He repaired the portal to the overworld, and walked through it, appearing in Craft Haven, but he had to make a detour. He teleported to a remote location, from the looks of this place, it was underground. "How are things?" Herobrine demanded. "J-Just p-peachy, boss" said a man. "The prisoner has become a burden, relieve him of his misery." Herobrine demanded. Someone stood up, this man was sitting on a throne of glowstone, "What purpose, be that for?" he asked. "I need not explain myself to you, when I hired you, I made myself quite clear; do as I say, and I will reward you with thousands of diamonds and various riches, is that not what you want?" Herobrine asked. "Yes, I apologize for questioning you, Crutches, kill him." Crutches stood up, despite his nick-name, he was in no way a cripple. He shot a spell at Jack O'Connel, who hadn't enough time to even react before he was a limp course in the cage in which he was imprisoned. "NOW, onto new business; is the _thing _ready?" Herobrine demanded, "Yes, we have planted the device in the proper location and were awaiting instruction." The man who appears to lead this group of thugs replied.

"Good. All communication methods have been knocked out, as such, activate the device at exactly 10 o'clock." Herobrine commanded. Then he teleported back to Craft Haven. _Now that that's settled, let's check in on these fools… _When Herobrine caught his first glimpse at craft haven, he already knew it was going to be too easy. All organization had been destroyed, and people where rioting, and the council members where in the MCA Tower. Herobrine couldn't help but cackle at what he had done. "It was way too easy, I had expected more of a challenge, and things just aren't any fun without Steve." Herobrine commented to himself. Then he appeared in the MCA tower, and stood now in front of Owen, who was writing something on the presentation board. Immediately after noticing his presence, Owen began to shake in terror. "W-w-where is Steve." He asked. "Steve, is dead and a shame too, you have no chance in hell without him, and now in roughly a couple of hours your precious craft haven will cease to exist." Herobrine bragged. Then he teleported out of the room, and in doing so shattered all of the windows in the entire MCA tower all at once.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Bang

Chapter 6: Big Bang

Owen and Shanen stood trembling in horror and all cut up by the various shards of glass that had flown through the air after Herorbine's testimony. "I have a final idea" Owen said. "Well, what is it!" Shanen said in a shaky voice. "We are going to have to use the experimental T machine; it's in the lower floors of the tower." Owen said; Owen knew without a shadow of a doubt that with Steve being dead, there was no way Craft Haven could be saved. The best thing to do was evacuate, but with every means of communication out, there was no possible way to relay a message throughout the city. "What's the T machine?" Shanen asked. "The machine was developed for emergency purposes, but I'm not sure that it will work, because it uses redstone technology. But it's the only hope we have left. The machine detects people, and then teleports them several chunks from their current location." Owen said. "Well, let's go!" Shanen said. The two rushed out of the meeting room and to the elevator and they pressed the button at the far bottom of the panel, which was labeled 0. The elevator shot down, and when the doors opened again, they were in a room full of machines. There was one in the far corner across from the entryway. It had a blue T on it. "There it is." Owen announced. He walked over to the machine and began pressing various buttons and the machine flashed to life. "Perfect!" He exclaimed.

"It will take some time for the machine to power up; I have set it to be fully operational by 10 o'clock tonight. So at 10 o'clock the city will be completely evacuated." Owen said, and they got back on the elevator and went up to the first floor and walked out of the front doors. When they got out of the building they began to notice all of the chaos that was going on in the city. At this point, buildings had been destroyed. Someone was inside the city destroying buildings. "What the hell is going on out here?" Owen shouted. The city had erupted into pure and utter chaos, people where being killed, and all of the emergency services where so tied up that there was hardly any time to get to anyone before they were dead. The hospital had been destroyed; it was one of the first buildings that had been attacked by an outside source. Owen and Shanen began to run down the street, looking for the culprit of the various explosions going on. The hour was 9:30, when the clock struck 9:40, a massive explosion, one that was large enough to make the ground quake went off, Owen and Shanen who were quite a ways away were the first to notice, the MCA tower. The MCA tower had been bombed and was swaying as if about to collapse. Ten minutes later, the building fell crushing the bar right across the street. "Oh no… the machine was in there, if it was damaged, we are all doomed." Owen said. But he knew that at this point if the machine had been destroyed there was nothing that could be done about it, "We have to leave now!" he said to Shanen, and the two of them ran for the gates, at this point many other people had begun to do the same thing. The vast majority of the city was still in chaos, but after the destruction of the tower, which had always been the tallest building in Craft Haven; fell most people assumed that something was wrong, and had begun to evacuate. Ten minutes passed, at which most people where on the outside of the city walls when it happened. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

In that instance, the entire city of Craft Haven exploded. Anyone who was trapped inside was surely dead. Where the city used to be was a big hole, one large enough that you could see bedrock. The citizens of Craft Haven where standing around, a lot of them crying. "I guess in the end, we couldn't beat Herobrine without Steve, and so he won."

MEANWHILE

"Boss, we did as instructed, I believe payment is in order." The man said. "I don't think so." Herobrine said. "BUT THAT WAS THE AGREEMENT!" The man said. As the man said this he and his associates began to notice that they were slowly withering away. "WHY HEROBRINE… WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" The man said as he collapsed to the floor and died. Everyone else in the room did the same except Herobrine. "This was only the beginning." Herobrine said to himself.


End file.
